conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Texas (IE)
The Republic of Texas (RoT) is a de facto sovereign nation consisting of the former State of Texas. The RoT claims ownership of several other territories throughout the world, however, this is largely disputed. Oil City is a city state within the Republic. The capital of the Republic is located in what is left of San Antonio, known as the Alamo. The current population of Texas is an estimated 3,000,000. History See Also: Irradiated Earth Timeline The accuracy of the world's history is in dispute. It is speculated that the Republic of Texas was founded somewhere between 2077 and 2083. The Great War saw the cities of Fort Worth, Dallas, Austin, El Paso, San Antonio, Arlington, Corpus Christi, Plano, Garland, Lubbock, Irving and Laredo almost completely destroyed. Oil City (then known as Houston) survived the attack for unknown reasons. Cities such as Amarillo and Pasadena were abandoned or devoid of most of their population because of the Black Rain which followed quickly on the Great War's events. The survivors who founded the Republic were mostly ghouls, because of their exposure to the Black Rain and high radiation levels in general. They were called the Heroes of New Texas by those who joined later on. Because of their ethnic state, the Republic Government today doesn't discriminate against ghouls, and treats them as equals. The Heroes were based around what was then known as San Antonio, one of the destroyed cities in the Great War. They quickly started gathering survivors and held up in what was called the Alamo, which was a museum. The Heroes, still young at the time, and filled with enthusiasm (out of the six, four were political sciences students) met with the de facto "leaders" of their group, and decided to establish a community in and around the Alamo. In 2090, the population of the Alamo has risen from 32 to over 150 (mostly ghouls at that time). On 24 June 2090, because of space shortages, the Heroes gathered with some of the town folk, and proposed that the remains of the surrounding buildings should also be secured and habituated to be used as extra living and storage space. By 2092, the Alamo's population had risen to over 600 people. The makeshift fencing set up around the Alamo was officially dismantled in that year and moved outward to include two whole city blocks in Downtown San Antonio. Vault 40, which was located under the Weston Centre in Downtown San Antonio, opened in late 2095 and gave the Alamo a population boost of about 150 people. It was discovered that the Overseer had to manually open the Vault after residents started suffocating. Engineers later discovered there was a design flaw in the Vault's air circulation system. Today, the Vault is an important bunker for government officials of the Republic, and houses the Central Region Emergency Task Force. In 2100, the Alamo had expanded around the entire downtown area of what was once San Antonio. The Heroes of New Texas were still the ruling council at this time, but an outcry for "traditional American democracy" started to reign from the people. The Heroes respected this, and announced a general election would be held in the near future to elect a President, who would act as the chairman and de facto leader of the Heroes' council. Agriculture had become a large part of the Alamo's prosperity by 2100. Cattle, which by that time had started mutating into Brahmin, glittered the countryside around San Antonio, and against all expectations offered a sustainable amount of food for the populace for years to come. Many outward expeditions were ordered between 2098 and 2103 to officially determine the status of surrounding cities and in turn dictate the expansion policy of the Alamo. Areas such as Austin, Plano, Dallas and Fort Worth were all targeted by the 30-man expeditions. The Heroes of New Texas advised travelers to stay out of Houston, as they expected hostilities from the large community living in the undamaged city. However, contrary to the advisory of the Heroes, merchant travelers seeking business started trading with the local Oilers of Oil City. The Alamo's population at this time was over 2,000. In 2105, the first democratic elections were held. The first President of the Alamo was Jeremy Fellers (one of the Heroes of New Texas). One of his first acts was to rename their community to Texas, as it had by this time expanded out of the Alamo. He also created the Alamo Security Force (ASF) to protect the community, and trade caravans as they leave the borders. The ASF was established as a fifty-man unit of which the bulk of the troops were used to guard the gates into the core of the Alamo's populace. Small patrols were sent out weekly to ensure no raiders set up permanent camp nearby, as well as creating the illusion of omnipresence to the outlying Texan settlements. Fellers is still regarded today as one of Texas' greatest leaders for the vast amount of work he did during his 10 year term. Among other things, he oversaw the establishment of an organized farming policy and personally started a restoration project for pre-War books and documents. His restoration project gave rise to technology preservation programs and later, a fully-fledged education system which to this day credited to him. His ventures earned him the nickname of "The Preservationist", and firmly established him as one of the foremost Heroes of New Texas. Politics and government marked in black.]] Executive The Governor of the Republic of Texas is the head of the executive branch of government, which is responsible for producing policy from legislation passed through the legislature. The Governor's Office has wide ranging powers, especially in terms of security and stability. The position was previously called President of the Alamo and then President of Texas, until the nation relabeled itself as the Republic of Texas, when it became Governor of Texas. Elections for the Governorship are held whenever the Hall of Ranchers deems it necessary; usually via petition from voters. Two Ranchmen from the Hall are chosen as candidates for Governor and then submit the two candidates to the ballot. The winner needs a simple majority of registered voters to become Governor. The position of Lieutenant Governor is relatively unimportant as the Hall of Ranchers will immediately elect a new Governor from their own ranks should something happen to the current Governor. Thus, the newly elected Governor may appoint and dismiss a Lieutenant Governor at his own discretion. Legislature The unicameral legislature of the Republic of Texas is the Hall of Ranchers. The Hall is the most powerful branch of government and is responsible for passing legislation and keeping the executive branch (including the Army) in check. All the major settlements and their surrounding districts in Texas elect one Ranchman every five years to represent them on the national level. There are currently 26 Ranchmen, led by the Head Rancher. Judiciary Because of its relatively small populace, the Republic of Texas has only one institution serving as the judiciary, namely the Court of Texas. The Court is located in the Alamo and is served by a bench of three judges. The three other largest settlements in Texas has a branch of the Court, served by one judge. The outlying courts' rulings can be appealed in the Alamo. The three-judge bench is able to call legislation into review, however, not declare anything unconstitutional, as the Republic does not have a constitution. Foreign relations Oil City Oil City and the Republic of Texas are speculated to have been established at roughly the same time - only a few years after the Great War. The Oilers, however, safe within the undamaged City of Houston, remained relatively close to their home, and did not venture off in all directions like the Texans later did. This led to the Republic of Texas claiming ownership over much of Oil City's territory later in its existence. Government-sanctioned explorers were barred from entering Oil City in Texas' earlier years because of fearing a local retaliation of the city's massive population. However, later on, merchant travelers seeking business did enter the city and traded with the locals. These adventurers were however mere citizens, and not representatives of the government. In 2232, a trade caravan returned to the Alamo with a message from the "CEO" of Oil City, calling for the ruler of the Republic to meet in Carthage, Texas. The Governor complied and arrived in Carthage with some 50 troopers of the Army of the Republic. The Oilers proposed a treaty, which the Texans, after some deliberations and alterations, agreed. The Treaty of Carthage was then signed and ratified. Since then, relations between the Republic and Oil City have been good, with major trade taking place. New California Republic The relations between the New California Republic and Republic of Texas are vague, but neutral. Texans and Californians first encountered one another near the old California-Arizona border, when Texan troops were saved from Caesar's Legion by elements of the New California Republic Army. However, after the event, the Californian troops exhibited a bad attitude towards the Texans, claiming they were "wannabe NCR troopers." Following the exchange, a diplomatic caravan was sent from the Alamo to Shady Sands, to discuss a formal relationship between the two republics. At the meeting in Shady Sands, the New California Republic refused to recognize the Republic of Texas as a sovereign state, and told the diplomats that the area which the Texan Republic covers is future expansion territory for the NCR. The diplomats reacted by not recognizing the New California Republic as sovereign, and returned to the Alamo. Since then, the Republic of Texas and New California Republic have had few encounters. "Caesar's Legion" The Republic of Texas and the group called "Caesar's Legion" have not been on good teams since their first contact in -year-. Several elements from the Legion entered the Republic and attempted to enslave people in some northern villages, however, the Army of the Republic was quick to respond to the threat, and upped their patrols in the area. The Republic and Legion also had an encounter in Arizona in -year-, when the Legion overran an expedition platoon and held them pinned down for three days. The New California Republic Army saved the remainder of the platoon from the threat. Brotherhood of Steel "Enclave" Remnants Contrary to other groups or countries in North America, the Republic maintains a good relationship with the Enclave Remnants. Since the destruction of Raven Rock and the Enclave's Mobile Base in in Washington DC and Maryland, the Republic has opened its doors to those remaining. It is believed that the Republic appreciates the Enclave's political experience and dedication to a new civilization. With the incorporation of many of the Enclave Remnants, the Army of the Republic also now has ownership of many units of Tesla Armor, as well as other Enclave weaponry. It is believed that by 2230, there were 500 Enclave Remnant officials and troopers in the Alamo, and more than 1,500 across the Republic. Army of the Republic Main article: Army of the RoT The Army of the Republic of Texas is the military and armed forces of the country. Although small, it has managed to keep the Texan borders relatively secure, and provide frequent aid and supply runs to communities far from the Alamo. The Army is also involved in several expeditions to unclaimed areas of what used to be the United States and Mexico. The Army consists of 25,000 active troops, and a further 30,000 on reserve duty. Conscription is a requirement for all teenagers between the ages of 16 and 25, however, most are stationed either in the Alamo or on the borders. A select few are required to leave Texan borders with expedition parties. Geography See also *Oil City * Category:Irradiated Earth Category:Texas (IE)